The proposed dissertation study will be guided by Healthy People 2010 objectives in the Physical Activity Focus Area. The overall purpose of this study is to improve the health status of African American women 65 - 85 through promoting adherence to healthy lifestyle behaviors, specifically physical activity. The specific aim of this study is to determine the impact of a physical activity intervention on self-efficacy for overcoming barriers and adherence to physical activity in this target population. A 2-group, comparative experimental design with repeated measures at baseline, six months, and 1-year follow-up period on selected psychosocial and physiological outcomes per the conceptual model and hypotheses will be implemented.